Camouflage techniques are used by many people, such as hunters, military personnel, paintball players, and the like. Clothing is available with disruptive patterns that break up a wearer's outline, in colors suitable for blending into many different environments. For additional camouflage, ghillie suits are made with loose strips that resemble foliage and further break up a wearer's outline. Actual foliage may also be used as camouflage. Wearers attach foliage to themselves using retention devices, such as netting or bands on military helmets. Using natural foliage allows camouflage wearers to adapt their camouflage to changing environments.